Un jeu dangereux
by bibi76
Summary: Rachel, Sam, Blaine et Kurt vivent ensemble à New York. Rachel décide de recommencer à vivre une vie normale après avoir fait le deuil de Finn
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Prise de conscience

Rachel se trouvait dans la cuisine, elle préparait le café tout en écoutant Sam, Blaine et Kurt en train de rigoler dans le salon.

Ces derniers mois avaient été éprouvants pour eux tous : Finn étaient décédé l'année dernière, Sam avait rompu avec Mercedes et s'était réfugié chez Rachel et Kurt. Ces épreuves les avaient soudés à jamais.

Rachel se rappelait le jeune Sam qui était arrivé tout timide au glee club, la manière dont il avait séduit Quinn et fait de l'ombre à Finn. A l'évocation de ce dernier, la jeune femme sourit, désormais elle pouvait penser à lui sans avoir le souffle coupé par la douleur. Elle continuerait de l'aimer et d'honorer sa mémoire en allant au bout de ses rêves mais elle se sentait prête à aimer de nouveau et à être pleinement heureuse.

Cette prise de conscience soudaine fit perler une larme au coin des yeux de la jeune femme, c'est à ce moment-là que Sam fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Il resta un moment sur le pas de la porte ne sachant pas quoi faire. Rachel l'aperçût et lui fit un sourire timide.

-Qu'est- ce qu'il y a, Rachel ?

-Rien, je suis heureuse, c'est tout.

-Si faire le café te met dans cet état-là tu peux me préparer mon petit déj tous les martins si tu veux ! Répondit le jeune homme pour plaisanter

-Idiot, je vous entends rire tous les trois et je mesure la place que vous avez pris dans ma vie, sans vous je ne sais pas comment j'aurai traversé cette année…

-Je peux te faire le même compliment.

Les deux amis se regardaient émus par ce sentiment commun, Rachel fut la première à reprendre ses esprits

-Au fait, je peux savoir ce qui a déclenché un tel fou rire tout à l'heure ?

-Toi…

-Moi ? interrogea-t-elle en soulevant les sourcils

-Et moi…

Rachel resta muette, jamais Sam et elle n'avait formé un nous.

-Blaine faisait remarquer que tu es la seule à avoir toujours résisté à mon charme ravageur annonça le grand blond tout en prenant la pose comme lors de ses shooting photo.

-Quelle femme insensible je suis, comment puis-je résister à ce corps, ces yeux, cette bouche…

Rachel s'était lentement rapprochée de Sam en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et Sam pensa qu'elle allait continuer son énumération mais Rachel se mit à crier

-Le café est prêt tout en se dirigeant vers le salon un large sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le début de la vengeance

Sam resta un moment sans pouvoir bouger, Rachel avait toujours eu ce côté sensuel quand elle chantait mais il n'avait jamais vu la jeune jouer de ses charmes de cette manière, elle l'avait troublé sciemment et il allait le lui faire payer. Sur cette décision Sam, rejoignit ses amis dans le salon bien décidé à mettre à son tour la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Il allait commencer par une première salve ce soir puis attendrait un peu avant d'asséner le coup fatal !

-Blaine, Rachel est d'accord avec moi, elle ne sait pas comment elle a pu me résister tout ce temps ! En même temps, je n'ai pas non plus essayé de la séduire, mais maintenant que tu m'en as parlé je vais peut-être essayer de réparer cette erreur !

Cette réplique surpris tout le monde, la jeune femme la première qui devint écarlate. Kurt regardait Sam la bouche grande ouverte et Blaine passait de Sam à Rachel ne sachant si son meilleur ami plaisantait ou pas.

Sam était content de son effet et éclata d'un grand rire sonore

-Je déconne, Kurt ferme la bouche ! Rachel et moi vous imaginez !

Les trois amis émirent un petit rire gêné et pour balayer cette gêne, Rachel proposa de regarder un épisode de leur série préféré. Tous acceptèrent, heureux de cette diversion.

Rachel s'installa confortablement dans le canapé après avoir mis en route le dvd, Sam se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard deux couvertures à la main, il en tendit une à Blaine et son fiancé, déjà lovés l'un contre l'autre et tendit la seconde à Rachel avant de venir s'installer à ses côtés.

Il sentait que leur proximité rendait Rachel nerveuse et en fut ravi.

Rachel sentait le corps dur de Sam à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle ressentait la chaleur qui en émanait ce qui la troubla fortement. Elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir commençait à le titiller.

Elle se promit de ne pas s'endormir pour ne pas risquer de s'avachir sur son ami ce qui lui ferait bien trop plaisir !

Cette résolution ne tint pas très longtemps car à la moitié de l'épisode Rachel avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et dormait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sam quant à lui faisait mine de suivre la télé mais était obnubilé par le contact de la jeune femme. Il posa rapidement son regard sur elle et sourit malgré elle. A ce moment-là il perçut le regard des deux autres hommes présents et chuchota

-Quoi ?

-Tu joues avec le feu Evans ! Rétorqua Kurt

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles … répondit innocemment Sam

-Kurt ne commence pas, intervint Blaine, ça ne nous regarde pas, ils sont adultes après tout !

-Je veux juste qu'il sache vers quoi il s'embarque !

-C'était juste une plaisanterie pour mettre Rachel mal à l'aise, elle a commencé !

-Si tu le dis…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long !

Merci pour les commentaires qui font toujours plaisir …

-Si tu le dis...

La voix de Kurt réveilla la jeune femme, elle se redressa rapidement quand elle comprit qu'elle s'était assoupie contre Sam. Rachel bredouilla un vague désolée et alla se coucher sans un regard pour les trois hommes.

Kurt ne tarda pas à bailler et à décider d'aller se coucher à son tour, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Sam, ouvrit la bouche, semble hésiter puis dit simplement bonne nuit. Blaine décida de rester quelques instants avec son meilleur ami.

En passant devant la chambre de Rachel, Kurt vit de la lumière et décida d'aller discuter quelques instants avec son amie. Il frappa délicatement et entra dans la chambre, il vit la jeune femme assise sur son lit la photo de Finn dans les mains.

-je peux ?

-bien sûr...

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Au contraire, ce soir, j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose d'important...

-A propos de Finn ?

-En partie oui, je l'aimais tellement, Kurt, et je l'aimerai toujours mais aujourd'hui je veux pouvoir aimer à nouveau, s'il te plait ne me hait pas pour ca !

-Jamais je ne te blâmerai de vouloir aimer, Rachel, tu es jeune et tu mérites quelqu'un de bien à tes côtés, un homme qui te rende heureuse, qui te fasse sourire sans que tu ne t'en appercoives, un homme à la hauteur de Finn.

-Merci...mais

-Mais tu es encore fragile, je ne veux pas que tu fasses une bétise en jouant avec le feu comme tu l'as fait ce soir! Il faut que tu te méfies...

-De qui tu parles ? Sam ?

-Je parle de toi ! Quand tu commences quelque chose tu te donnes à 100 % sans ménager ni toi ni l'autre personne concernée. Vous êtes tous les deux encore convalescents et vous lancer dans une telle histoire risque de vous détruire complètement!  
-On est amis, ce soir c'était un jeu, c'est tout! J'ai commencé à taquiner Sam dans la cuisine et il m'a rendu la monnaie de ma pièce plus tard. Fin de l'histoire. Demain tout redeviendra comme avant. Personne ne va faire souffrir personne.

-Tu es une bonne actrice, Rachel, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurai cru à ton petit numéro ! Ton attirance pour Sam ne date pas de ce soir. Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué la première fois qu'il est venu à New York avec Blaine ? Dès que vous étiez dans la même pièce, celle ci semblait se charger en éléctricité !

Rachel s'était rembrumie à l'évocation de ce souvenir, elle s'était longtemps sentie coupable de s'être sentie si proche de Sam si peu de temps après la mort de Finn. Cette culpabilité l'avait poussé à prendre ses distances avec le jeune blond pendant plusieurs mois.

-Il ne s'est rien passé entre Sam et moi ! Se défendit elle en aggripant de plus belle la photo de son premier amour les larmes aux yeux.

-Je sais que physiquement il ne s'est rien passé entre vous mais Sam t'a rendu le sourire, il t'a donné envie de danser à nouveau et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant!

-Mais ?

-Mais c'était trop tôt pour toi à l'époque alors tu l'as rayé de ta vie pendant un moment et c'était trop tôt pour Sam alors il t'a laissé avait besoin de quelqu'un, la mort de Finn l'a ébranlée même si il ne le montre pas, il était son ami, son mentor et parfois son rival ! Mercedes est réapparue dans sa vie au bon moment, elle l'a aidé à surmonter sa douleur et Sam s'est jeté à corps perdu dans cette histoire. Elle était son premier grand amour et leur rupture a réouvert une cicatrice chez Sam. IL n'est pas encore guéri de ce nouvel abandon et ne supportera pas un nouveau drame! Et je te connais Rachel Berry, tu es la reine des drames.

Kurt s'était levé sur ses mots, il fit un clin d'oeil à Rachel et laissa la jeune femme pensive alors qu'au loin on pouvait percevoir les sons étouffés d'une conversation animée entre deux jeunes hommes. Kurt espérait juste que Blaine était en train d'avoir les mêmes propos que lui quelques minutes auparavant.

Il y avait eu trop de douleur, de disputes, de drames et de larmes ces dernières années et Kurt voulaient que le bonheur réapparu dans leurs vies dure le plus longtemps possible et pour ça il devait protéger ses amis contre eux-mêmes. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à assumer leurs sentiments car le jour où ca arriverait et ca allait arriver, Kurt le savait, ils allaient devoir affronter les ragots et le regard des autres. Les amis d'autrefois, n'allaient pas hésiter à faire des commentaires saississant l'occasion de se venger de l'ancienne star du glee club !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une décision à prendre

Sam se leva peu après Kurt mais Blaine lui demanda de rester avec lui encore quelques instants. Blaine attendit que Kurt s'éloigne avant de dire un mot. Quand il vit son fiancée entrer dans la chambre de Rachel un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, il en avait la certitude même si parfois leurs avis divergeaient et c'était certainement le cas ce soir.

Sam attendait patiemment que Blaine rompe le silence, il lisait dans son meilleur ami comme dans un livre ouvert et la réciproque était vraie. Le jeune homme se doutait que Blaine allait parler de ce soir et de son comportement avec Rachel et il se préparait mentalement au sermon qui allait en découler.

-Sam, faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ce soir !

-Rien, il ne s'est rien passé, Rachel et moi avons plaisanté c'est tout...répondit le blond les yeux dirigeaient vers le sol comme le ferait un enfant prit en faute

-Sam ? Regarde-moi. Tu oublies que je te connais par cœur et que j'ai toujours en tête la conversation que nous avons eue lors de notre retour en avion l'année dernière.

-Justement c'était l'année dernière, un moment de faiblesse durant une période difficile où on avait tous besoin de se raccrocher les uns aux autres pour se sentir vivants. Ca ne signifie rien ni pour elle ni pour moi !

-Un moment de faiblesse ! Sam tu étais prêt à tout quitter pour tenter ta chance avec Rachel mais seule la proximité avec la mort de Finn t'en a empêchée. Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi soudain et fort pour quelqu'un, que tu souffrais de devoir être éloigné d'elle et maintenant que tu vis avec elle tu ne ressens plus rien ? Et elle, tu as remarqué son trouble quand elle dansait avec toi, il s'est passé quelque chose cette fois-là qui a changé radicalement votre relation. C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes évités jusqu'à ce que tu renoues avec Mercedes ?

- On ne s'est pas évités, et puis je n'ai pas renoué avec Mercedes pour oublier Rachel si c'est ce que tu penses ! Sam s'était levé, Blaine avait touché un point sensible et il soupçonnait son ami de l'avoir fait en connaissance de cause. Il lui en voulait de le connaître si bien.

- Rassieds-toi ! Et parle moins fort sinon une petite brunette pourrait entendre notre conversation.

Sam suivit la volonté de son ami et vint même s'installer sur le canapé à côté de lui.

-T'es calmé ?

-oui et prêt à entendre ton sermon même si j'en connais déjà la teneur !

-Vraiment ? Alors vas-y je t'écoute répondit amusé Blaine

-Alors, tu vas commencer par me dire que je n'aurai pas dû commencer à parler de toutes mes conquêtes du temps du Glee club.

-Effectivement ce n'était pas très adroit de ta part, surtout d'aller t'en vanter auprès de Rachel dans la cuisine…ensuite

-Ensuite tu vas me dire qu'il est trop tôt, que Rachel est encore amoureuse de Finn et que sortir avec moi serait uniquement pour elle un moyen de noyer sa douleur et une étape pour passer à autre chose. Puis tu prétendras que moi aussi je suis fragilisé par ma rupture avec Mercedes et que me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire si vite ne pourrait se terminer que par un désastre. Enfin tu assisteras sur le fait que cette histoire mettrait surement un terme à notre amitié et risquerait de mettre à mal la bonne entente de notre petit groupe. J'ai bon ?

Blaine était resté muet durant le monologue de son ami, seul un petit sourire en coin trahissait ses pensées.

-C'est exactement ce que j'aurai dit…

-Tu vois

-Si j'avais été Kurt ! Mais peu importe ce que je pense puisque tu ne ressens rien pour Rachel reprit il ironiquement. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui

-Mais si jamais ce n'était pas le cas sache que je pense que vous seriez parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Sam sembla abasourdi par cette remarque et ne put dire le moindre mot.

-Kurt m'a expliqué le comportement de Rachel avant notre arrivée. Ta simple présence l'a rend heureuse, Sam. Après l'année que nous avons vécu, il est temps d'être heureux, non ? Je ne te dis pas que vous êtes prêts tous les deux à vous laisser aller à vos sentiments mais un jour ça va arriver et il faudra que tu sois prêt à la protéger.

-La protéger de quoi ?

-D'elle-même déjà. Tu sais qu'elle a eu le cœur brisé par le décès de Finn. Elle vit dans la peur de perdre ce qu'elle aime. Elle est également passionnée et comme toutes les personnes qui le sont elle peut se montrer excessive dans ses actes et paroles ce qui peut parfois être difficile à vivre pour les autres mais c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est aussi attirante. Il faudra vous protéger des autres, des ragots et commentaires acerbes de nos anciens camarades car comme tu l'as si délicatement fait remarquer plus tôt certain pourront se servir de ton passif sentimental pour vous blesser.

-Tu penses à Santana ?

-Oui et Mercedes entre autres qui ont toujours été jalouses du talent de Rachel et de sa carrière. Quant à toi tu risques de t'attirer les foudres de Puck qui ne supportera pas que Rachel passe à autre chose. J'ai peur aussi que tu vives hanté par le fantôme de Finn et que tu te compares sans cesse à lui, en croyant que c'est ce que Rachel fait, ce qui te rendrait très malheureux.

Blaine s'était mis debout sur ses paroles, il s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre son fiancé qu'il avait vu quitter la chambre de Rachel quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Mais tout ça t'es égal car tu ne ressens rien pour Rachel…Bonne nuit Sam

-Bonne nuit

Sam regardait Blaine s'éloignait quand soudain

-Blaine ?

-Oui ?

-Merci de me connaitre si bien !

-C'est un plaisir...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Explication nocturne

Rachel n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, les propos de Kurt tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Elle attendit d'entendre ses amis se coucher (elle n'avait pas envie d'un second sermon de la part de Blaine) et se dirigea vers la cuisine se faire une tasse de thé.

Elle était en train de se servir son thé quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et quelques instants plus tard elle vit Sam uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama faire son entrée dans la cuisine. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues elle se retourna vivement et proposa une boisson chaude à son camarade. Tout en servant le thé Rachel prit conscience qu'elle-même n'était que très peu couverte. Elle sentait le regard de Sam ce qui augmenta son malaise. Sam prit la tasse que lui tendait Rachel en silence et s'appuya contre le plan de travail afin de la déguster.

Les deux jeunes gens ne savaient pas comment rompre ce silence que se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Sam décida que c'était à lui de prendre les choses en main car il avait provoqué d'une certaine manière cette situation.

-Je suis désolé, Rachel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'aurai pas dû me comporter de cette manière avec toi ce soir, mes propos étaient déplacés.

-C'est moi qui ai commencé, tu n'as fait que rentré dans mon jeu. Tu ne me dois aucune excuse je t'assure.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'oses pas me regarder ?

-…

-Rachel, s'il te plait, regarde-moi, je ne ferai jamais rien qui risque de te est amis, on devrait pouvoir tout se dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Rachel leva les yeux vers Sam et put y lire une profonde inquiétude qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

-Evidemment

-Même si je sais que ce que je vais te dire risque de changer ta manière de me voir, que tu risques de ne plus avoir envie d'être mon amie après…

-Sam, tu me fais peur….

-Allons-nous asseoir, si tu veux bien.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le salon et prirent place en face l'un de l'autre.

-Je t'écoute

-Avant promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre

-Promis

Sam inspira un grand coup, sembla hésiter puis se leva pour venir s'installer à côté de Rachel

-Tu te souviens de notre période commune au Glee Club ? On ne peut pas dire que nous étions vraiment amis à cette époque-là plutôt de bons camarades liés par des amis communs. Puis tu m'as aidé lorsque j'avais des problèmes ce qui nous a un peu rapprochés et on s'est de nouveau éloignés. Quand tu es partie pour New York nous avons rompu tous contacts, bien sûr j'avais de tes nouvelles régulièrement par l'intermédiaire de Blaine ou de Finn. Puis Finn nous a quittés et nous sommes venus vous voir à New York. Ce séjour a été merveilleux pour moi, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir trouvé en toi le soutien qui me manquait. Tu m'as aidé lors de ma séance photo et lorsque tu m'as touché j'ai su que ce contact si léger et rapide ne me suffirait pas et il y a eu cette danse, c'est comme si nous étions seuls sur terre, nous étions à nouveau de jeunes adultes insouciants. Plus les jours passaient plus je te découvrais avec bonheur, tu riais, chantais et dansais à nouveau ce qui me remplissait de joie. A notre retour à Lima, je n'avais qu'une hâte, que l'année se termine pour que je te rejoigne à New York. J'ai essayé de garder contact avec toi mais tu m'as ignoré et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Je suis quand même venu après le bac et j'ai renoué avec Mercedes pensant qu'elle pourrait combler ce vide que je ressentais mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Puis tu es parti à Los Angeles et Mercedes et moi avons rompu à nouveau. J'ai donc profité d'une séance photo à los Angeles pour te rendre visite et je t'ai vu avec ton partenaire, tu semblais si proche de lui que j'ai cru que la presse à scandale avait raison et que tu étais tombée dans ses bras…

-Sam…

-Rachel ! Tu avais promis.

-Désolée, vas-y termine.

-Je suis donc rentré à New York, sans parler à personne de mon séjour californien, espérant pouvoir tourner la page. Je pensais y être parvenu jusqu'au mois dernier quand tu es apparue derrière la porte avec toutes tes valises. Je sais que tu n'es là que pour trois mois alors je me suis convaincu qu'on pouvait n'être qu'amis mais je me mentais à moi-même. Ce soir, je me suis montré maladroit avec toi en te faisant croire que tu ne serais qu'une conquête de plus si je décidais de te séduire mais cette plaisanterie m'a permis de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'affronter mes réels sentiments, ça et la discussion que j'ai eue avec Blaine...

-Je peux ?

-Oui

-D'abord, en aucun cas, je ne t'en veux pour ce soir. Nous aurions dû crever l'abcès dès ton arrivée au lieu de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je te dois une explication concernant mon comportement de l'année dernière. Si j'ai agi comme ça c'est parce que je suis lâche. Finn était mort depuis quelques mois et je n'étais pas prête à reprendre une vie normale j'avais l'impression de le trahir en étant heureuse à nouveau. Et j'étais heureuse avec toi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps et ça m'a effrayée. . Puis tu es réapparu Mercedes à tes côtés ce qui a été assez douloureux pour moi, mais je me suis raisonnée pensant que tu méritais le bonheur et que je ne pourrai pas te l'apporter. Alors j'ai fait ce que je sais faire de mieux, j'ai pris la fuite. Et ça a marché, pendant un moment, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma carrière mettant ma vie entre parenthèse. Oh, Sam, j'ai l'impression que notre histoire est une succession de rendez-vous manqués. Tu es devenu si important pour moi Sam que j'étais prête à n'être que ton amie me réjouissant de ton bonheur. J'ai changé, Sam, je ne suis plus la Rachel d'avant la mort de Finn. Je ne suis plus la petite fille égoïste et prétentieuse que j'étais à l'époque. Maintenant je veux juste être heureuse et le seul moment où je l'ai été pleinement c'est durant cette fameuse danse, quand tu m'as serré contre toi. Tu m'as apaisé, dorénavant mon cœur et mon cerveau sont en paix. Je sais aujourd'hui que ma place est à tes côtés mais il faudra que tu sois patient avec moi et prêt à affronter les foudres de Kurt à mes côtés.

-Kurt ne sera pas le plus dur à affronter je pense ?

-Nous avons tout le temps pour nous soucier des autres. Pour le moment je voudrai juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras sans rien dire.

Sam s'approcha lentement de Rachel et résista à l'envie de l'embrasser. Il lui laisserait prendre l'initiative quand elle serait prête.

Ils restèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce le sommeil les surprenne.

Vers 9h le lendemain matin, Kurt les découvrit, dormants un sourire béat sue leurs visages.

Blaine le rejoint dans sa contemplation quelques secondes plus tard.

-Les ennuis commencent soupira Kurt


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Un matin plein de promesses

-Les ennuis commencent soupira Kurt

-Ne commence pas, vient on va prendre un café ! Laissons-les un peu tranquilles.

Kurt attendit qu'ils se trouvent dans la cuisine avant de reprendre la parole

-Pourtant je pensais que nos discussions d'hier soir avaient porté leurs fruits !

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas le cas rétorqua Blaine un large sourire aux lèvres…

-Blaine ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?!

-Ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a plusieurs mois ! N'es tu pas heureux pour eux ? Ca fait trop longtemps qu'ils souffrent de ne pas être ensembles, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Sam est fou de Rachel depuis un moment et aujourd'hui il est prêt à l'admettre et elle à l'entendre.

-Ils sont trop fragiles encore !

-Non, c'est toi qui croit ca, Kurt, ou plutôt qui veut le croire…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de voir Rachel avancer, de reprendre sa vie en main mais elle est si jeune, elle ne peut porter le deuil toute sa vie. Personne n'oublie ton demi-frère pour autant il fera toujours partie de nous tous. Tu connaissais Finn, il aurait fait tout son possible pour nous soyons heureux et vivre dans le passé serait nié tout cela. Il a marqué nos vies à jamais même si la sienne fut si injustement trop brève …

Blaine s'arrêta de parler la gorge nouée par l'émotion il remarqua que Kurt pleurait en silence. Il s'approcha de son fiancé et le prit dans ses bras.

-Nous devons être à leur côté et nous réjouir de les voir afin en paix avec eux-mêmes

-Je sais tout ca mais c'est si difficile de vivre en sachant qu'il n'est plus là ! A chaque fois que je vais voir mon père, j'ai l'impression qu'il va passer la porte pour se préparer un énorme sandwich ! Et Carole, elle considère Rachel comme sa belle- fille et ne manque aucune occasion de prendre de ses nouvelles et de suivre sa carrière. Elle a affichée des photos de Rachel et Finn un peu partout dans la maison. Elle va être désemparée quand elle va apprendre la nouvelle… Mais tu te trompes sur un point, Blaine, moi aussi je me réjouis pour eux. Quand je les ai vus ce matin si calmes et sereins, j'ai senti mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. C'est comme si un poids s'envolait et ensuite j'ai eu peur pour eux. Si jamais ca ne marche pas, Rachel doit repartir pour Los Angeles à la fin du mois et Sam à des séances photos de prévues à New York. On est bien placés pour savoir que les histoires ne fonctionnent pas souvent. Sans compter les autres qui ne seront pas avares de jugements et de méchancetés à leur égard.

-En ce qui concerne ta belle-mère, je suis sur qu'elle acceptera la situation et serai au final heureuse pour Rachel. Elle l'aime beaucoup et sait que ca ne changera jamais l'histoire qu'elle a eu avec son fils. Elle a vécu quelque chose de similaire et a fini par rencontrer ton père. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle aurait préféré faire sa rencontre quand elle était plus jeune, que ca lui aurait facilité la vie d'avoir un homme à ses côtés pour la soulager et l'aider à avancer ? Quant aux autres membres de la chorale, peut importe, les seuls qui risquent d'avoir un changement mesquin sont Mercedes et Santana. Ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient proches d'elle, nous ne les avons pas revues depuis leurs départs respectifs. En ce qui concerne Puck, il vous verra ensemble et sera heureux pour vous je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Faisons confiance aux amoureux, tu oublies qu'il s'agit de Sam et Rachel, ils n'ont jamais eu la langue dans la poche et feront tout ce qu'il faut pour rabattre le caquet de ceux qui leur voudrait du mal ! Ils s'aiment vraiment et ont traversé des moments difficiles mais tout les as toujours ramené l'un à l'autre. Je pense que le plus dur est derrière eux.

-Tu dois avoir raison et de toute façon nous serons à leurs côtés quoiqu'il se passe !

-Je t'aime Kurt

-Moi aussi surtout quand tu me prouves que j'ai tort…Pour fêter ca, ce soir je nous prépare un bon petit dîner !


End file.
